The discussion of the background of the invention herein is included to explain the context of the invention. This is not to be taken as an admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge at the priority date of any of the claims.
Usually, an eyewear equipment wearer wishing to have an eyewear equipment goes to see an eye care practitioner.
The eye care practitioner may carry out a number of tests to determine the most appropriate eyewearer equipment for the wearer.
The period of time between two visits of a wearer to his eye care practitioner may be long, for example a year or more.
The tests carried out by the eye care practitioner are usually in specific conditions and over short periods of times. Furthermore the tests only cover part of the very different visual situation the wearer may face. Therefore, the eyewear equipment settings correspond to the best average compromise between the different visual situations the wearer may face based on the visual test carried out at a given point in time.
Since the visual requirements of a wearer may change over time or depending on the visual situation, there is a need for a system and a method for providing information concerning the visual behavior of the wearer in all type of visual situation.
An aim of the present invention is to propose a system for monitoring the visual behavior of a wearer of a head-mounted device.